villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lubdan
Lubdan, also known as the Leprechaun, is the titular main antagonist of the comedy-horror film franchise Leprechaun. He is a greedy leprechaun who kills anyone who steals his gold. In all of the Leprechaun film series up until Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood, he was portrayed by , who also played Willow Ufgood in Willow. He was recently portrayed by in the reboot Leprechaun Returns. Personality Lubdan is an extremely sadistic, aggressive, bloodthirsty and dangerous leprechaun who appears to crave mischief, death, destruction, chaos and gold. His sadism is displayed by him usually making gruesome poetry while killing a victim (usually with magic). He is also shown to be rather perverted and provocative: he sometimes uses mind control to manipulate woman for sexual purposes and took great delight at watching Loretta's breast and buttocks swell as a result of his magic. Lubdan's main motivation is his gold. Lubdan is also shown to be murderously greedy and materialistic, as he holds his gold above everything else and is ultimately what sparks his murderous rampages that have taken the lives of so many. Lubdan's own greed doesn't hinder him from complaining about the greed he finds in the human beings that desire to keep his gold for themselves when they find it. Murders Committed by Lubdan ''Leprechaun'' #Mrs. O'Grady: Pushed down the stairs and neck was broken. #Joe: Leg bitten and chest stomped 15 times with Pogo Stick. #Deputy Tripet: Clawed in face and neck snapped. #Daniel O'Grady: Mauled and mangled. Off-screen. ''Leprechaun 2'' #William O'Day: Lifted and neck snapped by magical collar. #Ian: Tricked via illusion into sticking his face in lawnmower and sliced, later hung from a door. #Waiter: Hands pinned to countertop with forks and face scalded with Coffee Steamer. #Morty Ingalls: Pot of gold materialized in his stomach and ripped open. #Security Guard: Rundown twice by Go-Kart. ''Leprechaun 3'' #Gupta: Ear and toe bitten off, arm shot with arrow via magic, beaten with shillelagh/baseball bat and strangled with phone cord. #Mitch: Electrocuted by robot. #Arthur: Beaten to death with a Shillelagh. #Tony: Eye gouged out and beaten with Shillelagh. #Loretta: Exploded by inflation via magic. #Morgue Attendant: 5 Medical tools in chest. #Fazio: Trapped in box and cut in half with a Chainsaw. ''Leprechaun 4: In Space'' #Private Lucky: Hacked to bits with Lightsaber. #Private Kowalski: Bursts out of groin. #Private Mooch: Stripped to Skeleton by flesh-eating bacteria. #Private Danny: Crushed underneath a metal box. #Private Dolores Costello: Pushed off catwalk. #Harold: Head crushed flat against wall by frying pan. #Metal Head Hooker: Electrocuted by control panel. #Dr. Mittenhand: Frozen with liquid nitrogen and destroyed by a laser. ''Leprechaun: In the Hood'' #Slug: Afro pick in throat. #Bartender: Electrocuted through microphone stand. #Jackie Dee: Slammed 7 times against car by spectral woman. Off-screen. #Chow Yung Pi: Strangled and ripped to pieces. Off-screen. #Fontaine Rivera: Killed. #Bodyguard: Heart blown up via magic. #Jesus: Killed #Reverend Hanson: Hand through back and out of stomach. #Stray Bullet: Forced to shoot in throat with handgun via magic. Off-screen. #Girl: Unknown. Off-screen. #Mack Daddy O'Nasses: Finger ripped out, chest shot 3 times with handgun and insides blown up via magic. ''Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood'' #Knight: Swarmed/mauled #King: Old age/sickness #Father Jacob: Heart attack #Stoner: Impaled through chest with Bong. #Doria: Neck snapped. #Lisa Duncan: Clawed in stomach. #Chanel: Gold tooth ripped out and mandible ripped out. Off-screen. #Officer Thompson: Chest impaled with flashlight. #Officer Whitaker: Leg ripped off. #Watson: Hand in chest and heart ripped open. #Henchman: Killed #Henchman: Killed #Cedric: Clawed in throat. #Esmerelda: Killed. ''Leprechaun Returns'' #Ozzie: Bursted out of his intestines to make his return. Ozzie then turned into a zombie ghost. #Mailman: Ran over his head with his own mailtruck tire. #Andy: Sliced him in half with a solar panel. #Meredith: Stabbed her in the mouth with a water sprinkler. #Matthew: Decapitated him with his own spy drone. #Rose: Impaled her in the head with a hand shovel-like trophy. Gallery Images Lubdan.jpg Leprechaun Lubdan.jpg|Lubdan Leprechaun.png Leprechaun - Lubdan.png Leprechaun Lubdann.jpg Lubdan.png Leperchaun.jpg Lubdan in 2003.jpg Lubdan_Returns.jpg Videos ''Leprechaun'' Leprechaun (2 11) Movie CLIP - I'm Back (1993) HD Leprechaun (7 11) Movie CLIP - Ring Around the Rosey (1993) HD Leprechaun (11 11) Movie CLIP - Four-Leaf Clover (1993) HD ''Leprechaun 2'' Leprechaun 2 (1 11) Movie CLIP - Three Sneezes (1994) HD Leprechaun 2 (6 11) Movie CLIP - Welching on a Leprechaun (1994) HD Leprechaun 2 (11 11) Movie CLIP - He's Gonna Blow! (1994) HD ''Leprechaun 3'' Leprechaun 3 (1 8) Movie CLIP - Leprechaun Reborn (1995) HD Leprechaun 3 (6 8) Movie CLIP - A Load to Explode (1995) HD Leprechaun 3 (8 8) Movie CLIP - Flame Broiled (1995) HD ''Leprechaun 4'' Leprechaun 4 In Space (1 9) Movie CLIP - The Leprechaun's Treasures (1997) HD Leprechaun 4 In Space (7 9) Movie CLIP - Flattening Harold (1997) HD Leprechaun 4 In Space (9 9) Movie CLIP - A Leprechaun In Space (1997) HD ''Leprechaun In The Hood'' Female Mind Control 2 - Leprechaun in the Hood (2000) Female Mind Control 3 - Leprechaun in the Hood (2000) Leprechaun In The Hood-0|Three waitresses gets turned into "zombie flygirls" by Lubdan. ''Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood'' Leprechaun Back 2 tha Hood (1 11) Movie CLIP - Origin (2003) HD Leprechaun Back 2 tha Hood (7 11) Movie CLIP - A Little Massage (2003) HD Leprechaun Back 2 tha Hood (10 11) Movie CLIP - Police Brutality! (2003) HD Others Best Leprechaun Quotes, Kills & Creepouts Movieclips Leprechaun Evolution in Movies. Trivia *Lubdan's name is sometimes confused to be "Luban". *Leprechaun now officially has two completely separate time-lines, that of the original series and that of the Leprechaun Returns (which discards all other sequels). Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Greedy Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Serial Killers Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Master Orator Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Revived Category:Genies Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hegemony Category:Paranormal Category:Inconclusive Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Bogeymen Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Slaver Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rapists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Pimps Category:Mischievous Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Goblins Category:Hypocrites